ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman X (character)
|Urutoraman Ekkusu}} is the main hero of his series, with a human host named Daichi Ozora. While not in transformed state, he resides in the X Devizer, communicating with Daichi over time. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. History Ultraman X Sometime ago, Ultraman X fought against an unknown purplish figure in his Flash Travel mode. X emerged victorious, when he knocked his opponent to the sun but this became his undoing, which initiated a solar flare that bathed the Earth in a purple light and awakened Spark Dolls from beneath the Earth. As a result from the battle, X's body was digitized and sent to Earth. During his time on space, he received a strange frequency that originated from Daichi, his future human host. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora, where his body was finally re-materialized. X and Daichi where able to confront and destroy Demaaga. After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his old physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'MonsArmor forms': 55,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 Features *'Color Timer': A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X wields the Ultra Armor. Forms : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. ** : Second variant of X Slash. * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. * : Energy barrier used for defense. ** : Energy dome used for defense. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. If you notice, X's color timer turns yellow like when he charges his Zanadium Ray. *'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of turning himself into a red energy ball for transportation. *'Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit Daichi's Xio Devizer, turning it into X Devizer. However, as a result of the Ultra Flare, he is permanently trapped in the digitization state, losing his original body and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Daichi. * : X coats himself with in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire to the enemy. Finisher * : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. Those whom foolishly stand in its warpath would be regressed to Spark Dolls. X Slash.PNG|X Slash Ultraman X Ultraman X Kick.png|Ultraman X Kick Ultraman_X_MonsArmor.gif|MonsArmor X vs Mysterious villain.png|Flash Travel image Attacker X.jpg|Attacker X Za axiom Ray 2. image.jpg|Zanadium Ray - MonsArmor= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside. Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shield Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. **'Electric Lasso': Ultraman X can launch an electric rope which capable of capturing his enemies. Finisher * : Energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Ultraman X Blaster Cannon.png|Blaster Cannon Ultraman X Electric Lasso.gif|Electric Lasso Ultraman X Eleking Shock Wave.png|Eleking Electric Shockwave - Zero= Zero Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to armor. Techniques * : Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. Finisher - Bemstar= Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembling Bemstar's beak. Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw or pile bunker. Finisher * : A finisher attack made by stabbing the Arm Shield onto the ground and releases purple energy stream. Bemstar Sprout.jpg|Bemstar Sprout - Zetton= Zetton Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Zetton's card. X gains Cyber Zetton's arms and chest. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Skedon and Denpagon. However, according to recent toy lists, Zetton Armor will make its proper release in September 2015. Techniques TBA - Skedon= Skedon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Skedon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Denpagon Armors. Techniques *'Arm Cannon': X is armed with an arm cannon that shaped like Cyber Skedon's head. - Denpagon= Denpagon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Denpagon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Skedon Armors. Powers and Weapons *Arm Drill: X is armed with Cyber Denpagon's drill on his right hand. }} }} Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. He than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". With X finished transforming, the Devizer shouts "X, Unite!" Ultraman_X's_rise.gif Trivia *Similar to Ultraman Mebius, X's rising scene would include him raising one hand to the screen before switching to the other hand. *When donning the MonsArmors, X has a problem with adjusting the armor, claiming it "heavy", meaning that he is probably has a weak stamina. *X has the most armor forms, beating Ultraman Zero with four (discounting his stage show armors). *X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix Exo meaning outside in Greek. According to Daichi, his name also means him being an unidentified warrior on Earth, thus gaining the name "Ultraman X". *While not the first Ultra to fight as one with its host, he is the first shown to regularly talk to them during a fight. Gaia, Agul, and Nexus all had a similar situation as X, but none of them ever spoke. *Several of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resemble Digimon. **Gomora Armor/WarGreymon: both wield huge arm guards with gigantic claws and WarGreymon's breast armor has rope cross, mirroring the Ultra's huge "X" symbol in said armor. Similarly, one of WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (ja: Adult Level), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Eleking Armor/Omnimon (ja:Omegamon): the Cyber Eleking's head on the armor's left shoulder is designed to be more of a canine, resembling MetalGarurumon's part of said Digimon, and his Blaster Cannon is positioned on his right arm, just like the Garuru Cannon. *Ultraman X is the fourth Ultra who's timer is not in the shape of a light bulb but a unique shape mainly an X the first was Ultraman Gaia who's timer is in the shape of a Y, with Noa's Color Timer having the same shape, followed by Victory, who's timer is in the shape of a V. *Ultraman x's monsarmor might be based on ultraman victory's ultrans weapons having weapons based on an item containing a kaiju's data. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultras Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Male Ultras